When Death Is Calling
by GothicGal8541
Summary: Rated T for necrophilia. Posted on Livejournal as 'Goodbye my sanity' and 'Letting you haunt me'. Inspired by Weland's picture on Deviantart, 'Wilted', I now bring you the fanfic.


**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N: this was posted on Livejournal as 'Goodbye my sanity' and 'Letting you haunt me', so thought I'd let my readers take a look at it.  
**

**

* * *

**

I thought an embalmer's job was just normal.

How wrong I was.

Never did I embrace myself for what will happen.

See, here's my story.

* * *

It was just an ordinary day, as I tied up my hair. A new body is coming. As an embalmer, I got ready the tools needed; bodies are an everyday thing, so the sight of a corpse is nothing, at least to my eyes.

Ah, it arrived. "The victim is Ivan Braginsky, age 26, died in a homicide incident. The funeral is in four days time at the Orthodox church, so take your time," The man went out.

I gently unzip the body bag. This man… was I taken to him? I had no idea. Unusual. That was his features. Almost like a ghost.

Push that aside, his body needs a lot of care, it's badly stabbed. His handsome face is stabbed too. Did I say handsome? _Oh, Yao, stop yourself, this man is handsome, but dead. You don't love a corpse, right?_

I took the comb and slowly combed his hair. Blood- soaked, it's expected. How did you die? Do you feel…so alone? You've died so sudden that it's shocking, and are you unloved? Please tell me, for I'm going insane.

Giving the body a final rinse, I polished it as much as I could. I did a good job. All that's left is clothes, I'll do it tomorrow.

Before I close the door, I was driven into insanity. _No, don't do it_. But how can I not? _It's a corpse_. I don't care. I don't care anymore.

I lifted the cloth that shielded your face. Caressing your cheek, I then pressed my lips against yours. Tasting your iciness, it was intoxicating. I kissed you, but I feel, in soul, are you responding? In my mind at least, just tell me.

I don't know what I just did. I placed the cloth back and just ran away from the eerie room of embalming. I don't know how I got back to my car and to my apartment. I just crashed myself into the sofa.

I'm mad and insane, is it? After all, all that work with corpses can make anyone go crazy. My laugh can be heard. I just don't know what to say anymore.

I turned off the lights. A figure stood there with it's purple eyes looking at me. _No, no, no…. you're imagining things, it'll be fine after your nice sleep_. But it's approaching me… _you're thinking too much… _But it feels so real… _Do I have to repeat myself? You're thinking too much…_. But I feel so cold, maybe because of this ghostly figure is coming closer and closer?

"Did you kiss me?"

"Y-YES! I d-d-did,"

I mourned for the lost of my sanity. As I raised my head a little, I see that figure kissing me. Cold… too cold…but it's my drug… I need it. Then he was gone. I hear his voice…

"I'll await for you, even if I don't know you,"

* * *

Great...I'm insane now eh?

Falling for a corpse that I don't even know...

Nah, I'm fine, necrophilia won't get in the way.

But I could be wrong right?

Oh well.

Time to continue life as usual.

* * *

I see the relatives of Ivan Braginsky. One particular female who has short blond hair crying uncontrollably, another who was an albino trying to comfort her. Three brothers, one who was small and blond, another who was also blond, but tall and wearing glasses. The other was a dark browned haired, and he looked like as if he was about to cry, but he is fighting tooth and nail not to shed a tear.

Then, a woman, came in. She had an insane look on her face. Was she...? I see all the death glares given by the family members. So it seems...

I just merely kept quiet. After all, I don't want to waste my breath talking to his family members. Besides, I've got work to do...

* * *

_伊万布萊金斯基_

Yes... your name sounds and heck, even looks better in Pinyin on the spirit tablet. Say, Ivan...what do you think of the red garment I'm wearing right now? Do I look stupid or sexy? How about the veil? Find my face...attractive? Wait...let me get my own tablet as well.

_Bow to the ancestors..._

Soon, Ivan...soon...

_Bow to your parents/in-laws..._

Yes...I feel it Ivan...you...are right over here...  
_  
Bow to each other for respect..._

Now...for a little drink? Vodka instead of Chinese tea, your favourite, no? Ah, the sip. And it is indeed quick to act, that little drops of death.

* * *

Oh God, what is that smell? It's coming from my neighbours house, you know, the one who works as an embalmer? Yes, that creepy loner.

I can't take it any more and I decided to call the police. Soon, the gates to that house was smashed and I went inside to see to most disgusting sight I've ever seen.

That embalmer's corpse was rotting, causing the stench that me and the other neighbours was smelling. The corpse was wearing red attire, that resembled the traditional Chinese wedding dress. On the side of it, two spirit tablets.

The body was taken away. I guess the embalmer could not preserve his own body eh?

**A/N: **Have a safe time during the Hungry Ghost festival guys!


End file.
